All I Want is Your Love
by rainypromise
Summary: Post Eclipse. Jacob stopped by to make a phone call in the middle of soul searching.
1. Chapter 1

A Twilight Fanfiction

**All I Want is Your Love**

**Jacob's POV**

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

Music: All I Want is Your Love by Let's Go Sailing

Jacob licked his lips, trying to moisten them but his mouth was just as dry. He must look like a complete nut job, staring at the pay phone for a full five minutes before he could finally make his hand lift the handle, not that there was anyone to see him anyway, he could keep staring at the phone for another three hours before the sun comes up if he wanted to. He leaned heavily against the pay phone, tired out of his mind, not fully conscious that he'd already dialed a number.

It was a shock to hear her voice coming out of the phone.

"Hello? Hello?"

His breath caught at the sound of her voice, breathless, hopeful. Like she was actually waiting and ran all the way to the phone.

"Hello?"

A small smile cracked his brittle facade when he heard the panic in her voice and something like a shuffling sound, as if she was juggling the phone, almost dropping it in her haste.

_Close the phone. Now. This is a stupid thing to do_. _What was the point of running if you're going to call her anyway?_, Jacob ruthless closed the door to his sane self, and relished the sound of her voice. He closed his eyes and let his consciousness delved into the vivid tones of her voice, careful to not breathe into the mouth piece, to not give any hint of his identity, readying himself for the stinging pain that would come when he would hear the tell tale sound of her hanging up on him.

Another connection severed.

He promised himself that he wouldn't call, that he wouldn't think, that he wouldn't establish some kind of connection. Jacob always knew his place, his obligation, his duty to his tribe, in his family. But when it came to Bella, he kept breaking promises, kept pushing limits, kept crossing over lines.

"Jacob?"

Something exploded in his chest at the tiny, painful hope in her voice and the pain ripped at his spine, tore another gash at his bleeding heart that he couldn't restrain the gasp that escaped his lips.

_How? How did she know it was me?_

As if she knew, as if she knew that his immediate reaction was to hang up, she blurted her words, they tumbled all together out of the speaker. "Don't hang up. Please, Jacob. Talk to me. Are you okay? Where are you? When are you coming home?"

**Don't worry, I can't run that far/My legs can't carry the rest of me that far**

Jacob choked on his own heart that swelled at the pleading in her voice, at the tears that shivered just along the edges of her words.

"Are you hurt?"

He didn't want to answer her, didn't want to talk to her. He only wanted to listen. "Jacob. Talk to me."

Jacob pressed his forehead on the glass door, calling himself every inch a fool; a masochistic, pathetic, sorry fool, and answered her. "I'm fine, Bella."

He clenched his eyes tighter when he heard her sobbed harder, in relief this time. "Where are you?"

He didn't even bother to think, he'd stopped noticing where he was when a month passed. "Somewhere."

"When are you coming home?"

He took a deep breath but didn't answer. "Come home, Jacob. Please." He was still not immune to the pleading, the pain in her voice. "I will."

"When?"

Again, he didn't answer, he didn't know the answer, all he knew was that he wasn't ready. He could almost hear the slide of her tears, taste them in his tongue and his heart pleaded for him to say something, anything, lie if he have too.

"Don't cry." He begged her.

"Come home." She begged back, her voice wobbling and the sound of it set off a whole other set of pain that stung his eyes. "I will, Bella. Don't worry about me."

He listened to her breathe, imagining her standing by the phone, griping it with both of her pale, little hands.

"I.... want to see you. I miss you."

He breathed against the jagged edges that decorated his heart, his free hand pressed against the glass door until it cracked, a sharp piece cut his palm but he didn't feel it. He only watched the slide of crimson on the cool, transparent surface. "That's not fair, Bella."

_Don't say that. Don't do this to me._

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." _Don't be, because the pain was sweet as it was bitter._

**Don't worry, you'll still be able to place me/You'll put your finger right on me**

"You are coming home, right? I'll see you again?"

The laugh that rumbled at his throat was riddle with helplessness, hurt, self mockery. "Yes, you'll see me again.

_I want to see you again._

They listened to each other's breathing, the silence was louder still with question whispering between the lines between Forks and...somewhere.

"Bella?" His voice cracked at the end, sounding so completely at odd with his body; lost, child-like.

"Yes?" Her voice was still so hopeful, as if waiting for him to tell her to wait by her doorstep because he was on his way.

"Do you love me?"

Silence reached his anxious ears and he closed his eyes again, listening to the hurried sounds of her breath.

"Yes." She answered with a voice that hinted of nothing else but love, of longing, soothing his wretched soul.

He took a long breath that seemed to fill him from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. "Okay."

Not a second sooner, the sun streaked the morning sky, its warm fingers edged through tree tops and glinted through windows and finally reached the glass doors of the pay phone, filling it with a hundred golden hues, all it touched was cool glass and steel smeared with red.

Jacob was a passing shadow along the grounds, running, escaping the light with muffled steps carrying with him the words that was precious above all others.

**And all I want from you is love**

3

All I Want Is Your Love 


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Want is Your Love**

**Bella's POV**

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

Bella dropped the washcloth she was holding into the sink, she couldn't explain why her heart was throbbing incessantly, why her feet moved with an unusual haste towards the shrill ringing of the phone.

She skidded to a stop and managed to grab the phone without breaking her foot by tripping over something or hitting herself over the head with the phone though she did have to grapple with it since the wires suddenly came alive in her hands. "Hello. Hello?" She breathlessly shouted into the mouth piece.

"Hello?" She repeated when she her greeting met nothing but silence. Her fingers were restless against the crooked wire of the phone before she gripped its length with bloodless fingers.

She closed her eyes when her breath caught with hope, with pain, with love, with yearning and all those emotions twined around each other and spilled out of her mouth in the guise of a name where each letter brushed her lips the way his hair once did.

"Jacob?"

Her heart squeezed and drummed her ribs when she heard a startled gasp, the image of his face already eternally burned in her brain, ghosted her eyelids. Her eyes flashed opened and a hand rose upwards as if trying to restrain him from—don't ask her how she knew—putting down the phone. "No, Jacob. Don't hang up. Please." She felt her chest burned but talked past its need for oxygen. She needed him more. "Talk to me, Jacob. Where are you? When are you coming home?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes, burning her skin like his fingers used to do. Again, she was met by silence and in her mind the image of him—tired, alone—leaning over a pay phone was something that blocked everything else in her mind. In this one instant, Jacob was all that mattered. His pain, his hurt, his love.

"Are you hurt?" She tried to breathe despite the obstacle in her throat. "Jacob." She sobbed, a stray tear trickled out of the edges of her eyes. "_Talk_ to me."

"I'm fine, Bella."

She only sobbed harder at the sound of his rich voice, gravelly and harsher by exhaustion. _He sounds so tired_, she thought. "Where are you?"

"Somewhere."

"When are you coming home?"

He was silent once again and her gripped on the phone tightened. "Come home, Jacob. Please."

"I will."

"When?"

Bella wiped her eyes with her sleeve, when they landed on his bracelet—it will never be entirely hers—her brown eyes filled again.

"Don't cry."

The pleading note in his voice silenced the sobs but didn't stop the tears, instead, it welled up and overflowed. "Come home."

When he didn't answer, Bella took a deep breath to quiet her heartbeat, it was deafening her ears.

"I will, Bella. Don't worry about me."

In desperation, she blurted out the first words that surfaced inside her muddled mind. "I... want to see you. I miss you."

She bit her lip at his silence, bit it even harder at the sound of his ragged breathing, as if her words had sharp edges that cut at him.

"That's not fair, Bella."

She felt her stomach churned with guilt and she closed her wet eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be."

A smile almost appeared at her lips at the soft, gentle tone in his voice that spoke of whispery ocean breezes and laughter over warm sodas.

"You _are_ coming home, right? I'll see you again?" She asked, her words stumbling over each other in her rush, the thought that they will never see each other again, at least, before...before she had to leave was unendurable. He laughed and the laugh was so unlike her Jacob's laugh, it was bitter and mocking…and it hurt her to hear it but his words were soft when he finally talked. "Yes, you'll see me again."

Soothed with the promise, Bella's shoulders relax and her knees buckled so she sat on the floor, listening to the sound of his calm, steady breathing, closing her eyes as if to feel him with her.

"Bella?"

Her eyes flashed open at her name, at the sound of his sad, awkward tone of his voice, feeling her heart throbbed painfully at the hesitation that stilted her name.

"Do you love me?"

Her breath stopped at the sincere, helpless question and felt her heart that earlier on throbbed painfully, wilted then swelled in an alarmingly fast motion that it felt too big for her chest.

"Yes." She gasped out, the three letters filled with all the love she felt for him, wishing that it could be the very thing that return him to her.

She heard him take a long, long breath and she breathed with him.

"Okay."

Bella closed her eyes at the sound of the line being cut and held on the phone like it was him and she sat on the floor, lost to the world around her, instead in her mind, in her heart, she was with Jacob, seeing what he was seeing, doing what he was doing, streaking through the woods with reckless abandon. Hoping desperately, achingly, that he was on his way home to her.

4


End file.
